Crazier Stuff Has Happened
by justaiden
Summary: After Drew confesses his love for Bianca, she doesn't feel the same. But who can she go to when she's at her lowest point? Maybe an unexpected friend. Bianca/Imogen
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Takes place after Hollaback Girl.**

* * *

*Bianca*

Rain hit the metal roof of Bianca's car as she parked in an empty parking lot. Tears ran down her cheeks as she replayed the night's events. She had gone over to Drew's house to explain what happened with Katie, she just wanted to help and make sure Katie was okay. Drew had other ideas; he had kissed her and confessed his love of her_. How could he do that to her and Katie?_ She thought. _How could he just say he loved her when he was with Katie? I already broke up one of his relationships; I can't do that again even if Katie hates me. _

She wiped her wet face and sucked in a shaky breath. "I can't just sit here and cry all night," she said to herself hoping she could make herself believe it. _But where can I go? Auntie will be pissed if I come home this late._ After everything she has done to people, Bianca didn't have many people she could turn to. Owen hasn't spoken to her in months. Adam is at home with Drew. KC is too busy with his baby drama to talk to her. Everyone else at school hated her. There was only one person that didn't, Imogen. But they haven't spoken in a while. They did make up and said they would be there for each other. Imogen knew very little about her and her life, but she was the first person she told about Vince. It was nice to tell her then, maybe she could talk to her again?

Starting the car, Bianca sat up straight and pulled out of the parking lot. Driving down the road cleared her head but she had no clue what she was going to say to the girl when she showed up on her doorstep crying. Imogen was the only person she could go to and not feel judged. _Normal friends did these things, right? _She pulled up to the large house she knew was the Moreno's. Running a hand through her curly, brunette hair, she put it up in a ponytail in hopes to look like she hasn't been crying in her car for half an hour. But she knew she looked like shit. Thankfully she had worn her water proof make-up thinking they were actually going to dance at the cub. If it was any other day, her face would have been streaked with wet, black lines.

She left the car and walked up to the house. It was late but there was a light on in an upstairs window. Knowing how strange Imogen was Bianca assumed she preferred to stay up late. With a deep breath trying to stop the tears from coming again, she balled her fist and tapped the door hoping the girl could hear her.

* * *

*Imogen*

Music rang out from the small speakers on the desk. Imogen was home alone and dancing around her room in a t-shirt and boxers like she did most days. Her dad was out at dinner with other professors at his school and wouldn't be back till the next day. She took this time to dance throughout the house as her dog barked at her. In her mind it was like a cheering crowd. She did this quite often. Now she was in her room gathering her supplies to start a new painting. Music always sparked her creativity to make something new and with her wild mind, it was easy to come up with ideas.

She started pressing brushes against the canvas when she heard barks coming from the living room over her music. Looking out the window she saw a car parked in front of the house. Confused as to who would be over at midnight, she set down her brushes and turned down the music before walking down the stairs. She didn't even think about putting her pants on; she was too curious to who was knocking on the door.

Standing on her toes, she looked out the window on the front door. From the light of the street lamp she could see the top of a curly brown hair. A wide smile came to her face thinking it was her best friend, Fiona. She opened to door to reveal a distressed, crying Bianca. Her smile faded when she saw the state she was in. "Bianca?" The other girl looked up threw herself into Imogen's arms. Confused by the sudden embrace, she wrapped her arms around her girl's shoulders. She could feel Bianca shaking as she sobbed.

Imogen's mind started to race putting the pieces together. _Something is terribly wrong; Bianca would never come to my house at 12am cry. Hell, she has never come to my house before. Why would she come to me and not Drew or Adam? Something happened._

Releasing the girl, she pulled her into the house. She closed the door and shooed away Volta as she sniffed Bianca. She moved her over the couch and sat down next to her. Turning to face Bianca, she saw she was staring at her hands instead of looking at Imogen.

"Bianca, what happened?"

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to get a good start since that is always the hardest part for me. **

**What do you guys think? Me gusta? No me gusta? Tell me? **


	2. Chapter 2

*Bianca*

When the door opened, a small voice said her name. Looking up, Bianca found Imogen in nothing but a t-shirt. She felt her eyes start to sting again and she crashed against the smaller girl's frame. As the tears started steaming again, she held on to the girl and buried her face against her neck. Bianca was never like this, she didn't even understand why she was so upset now. The one thing she has learnt through her whole life was to never show your weaknesses. Drew was her biggest weakness. Yet here she was, standing on Imogen's front step sobbing into her shoulder.

Imogen put her arms around Bianca for a minute or so before pulling them into the house. Feeling vulnerable without the girl against her, a hand went to her mouth and bit her thumb nail. She stared down at the dog that was sniffing her feet. She felt hands on her back moving her over to the couch.

"Bianca, what happened?" Imogen asked. Bianca looked up to find the girl giving her a serious look.

She brushed the tears off her face and took a deep breath before recalling the night's events. She told her everyone. Going to the club, Katie getting pills, taking her home and telling Maya what happened, going to Drew's to warn him, Drew kissing her and telling her he loves her, and finally how she ended up at Imogen's house. She didn't lie or hold back, she told the truth and ranted for what felt like hours. When she was down, she looked back up at the girl and could tell by the look in her eye she wanted to know more.

"Do you love him?" Her first question was the hardest but most common.

Looking back down at her hand, she swallowed the lump in her throat. "I don't know," she answered. She didn't know how she felt about Drew. They had history, but after everything, did she love him? He was with Katie, Katie needed him. She would hate herself if she broke up a relationship again no matter how she felt about Drew. "No, I don't think I do anymore," she admitted after a minute or two.

"Then why are you so upset?" her voice was serious.

Bianca sucked in a deep breath and looked up at the celling. "I don't even know; the stress of everything, knowing that after everything he still wants me, knowing there is nothing I can do about it unless I want to mess up Katie again." She glanced over at the smaller girl to see her smiling. "What?" she asked defensively.

"I just can't get over how much you've change," the girl said with a smile.

"What do you mean I've changed?"

"I mean, when we met, you were stealing my money to pay your boyfriend so he would stop hurting you. I didn't care about school so you sat in detention with me. You broke up Alli and Drew without a second thought. You outed Adam then dated his brother. You did all these bad things and never bat an eye. Now you're crying because you can't tell a guy you don't love him. That's change, my friend."

Bianca listened as Imogen spoke. If it was anyone else she would have questioned how she knew these things but Imogen was known for knowing everything about everyone. Her stomach dropped at the mention of all the things she has done. She was such a bitch before and regretted all of it. After everything, she just wants to start over. When Imogen finished and called Bianca her friend, she looked up with a mix of shock and happiness. She's had friends, but never girl friends. Girls tend to stay away from her. "I guess I have changed," she gave a weak smile.

A wide smile broke across the other girl's face. Then next thing she knew, she was being pulled into Imogen's arms. After the confusion left, Bianca put her arms around her waist and held her close. "I'm sorry," she said into the girl's hair.

Imogen pulled away but kept her arms loosely around Bianca's shoulders. "Why are you sorry?" she cocked her head slightly as she questioned.

Bianca gave a weak smile, "for everything; for taking your money, for not talking to you for months, for showing up out of the blue crying on your doorstep. I'm sorry."

"I don't care, silly, we're friends." She smiled and moved her arms back to her side.

Bianca wiped her face and looked around the room. For how strange Imogen was, her house was so normal. Brown couch and loveseat, blue area rug, flat screen TV, some family photos; nothing crazy or weird. "So, where are your parents?" she suddenly realized no one has come down to yell at her for coming over this late.

"My dad is at a dinner for work and won't be back until tomorrow," she shrugged. She nodded but noticed that she didn't say were her mom was but decided not to ask. She of all people understood that sometimes you don't want to talk about your family. "You can stay the night if you'd like," she saw Imogen looking at her out of the corner of her eye. "I assume you don't want to go home after all this."

Bianca nodded and accepted her offer. "Thank you, my auntie would kill me if she saw me coming home this late."

A smile went across the girl's face. The next thing she knew, Imogen grabbed her wrist and was taking her up the stairs. It wasn't until they reached her room that she was released. Imogen danced gracefully across the floor, Bianca couldn't help watch her as she moved. With a twist of a dial, music started playing. The girl moved around the room collecting various art supplies she must have been using before she answered the door.

Bianca took a step into the room and got her first look at what she assumed was what Imogen's mind would look like. There was colour everywhere; paintings hung on the walls, photographs were tapped to the wall next to her bed, there was a large stack of books next to an already full book shelf, there were clothes and fabric everywhere. There were too many things for Bianca to focus on. In the corner was a queen size bed with a bright blue blanket thrown over it.

She walked over and looked at all the photos. They were kids from Degrassi and at first she was thought she was a stalker until she saw herself. She remembered the first day of gym, Imogen asked to take a picture of her for photo class; she always walked around with that camera. This must have been where she put all the pictures when she was done. There were pictures of almost everyone. KC playing basketball, Adam in the radio booth, that Zig kid skateboarding, Clare reading a book, there were a few of Fiona, and at least 3 of Bianca; the only person she didn't see was Eli. She knew it was a mess break up but she thought they were still friends. _Maybe burnt all of them after the break up,_ she thought to herself.

She looked back at the girl and saw she was looking at the wall with a smile. "I like school and everyone at Degrassi, I like having them close," she explained. In a weird way, it made sense. Imogen held out a shirt and pyjama pants with a smile. "The bathroom is across the hall."

"Thank you," she took the clothes and waked over to the bathroom. She almost didn't want to look in the mirror afraid to see what she looked like. Surprisingly it wasn't that bad; red, puffy eyes and a red nose. She splashed some water on her face in hopes to calm down. Getting dressed quickly, she folded her clothes and walked back to Imogen's room. She set her clothes on the dresser and smiled at the other girl. The music had changed to what she guessed was a night time playlist; soft, quite music filled the air.

"You can have the bed," she said with a smile putting away the rest of her paints.

Bianca looked at the bed with a frown; she truly didn't want to sleep alone. She wanted to have someone there when she breaks down again even if it would be with Imogen. "There's enough room, we can share," she looked back up at the girl.

Imogen nodded and sat down in the bed close to the wall waiting for Bianca to join her. With a weak smile, she got in next to her and put her head down on the pillow. She looked at the other brunette, "thank you," she said again.

"Hush," Imogen giggled and laid down next to her. Bianca closed her eyes and felt them start to burn with tears again. Imogen must have noticed because she felt the girl move close to her and pulled her into a hug. She draped an arm over Imogen's small waist and silently cried against the girl. She could hear the peaceful music dancing around the room, but she could Imogen quietly humming along to the piano melody. A few minutes later, she was asleep in Imogen's arms; the moment seemed to peaceful and simple.

* * *

**A/N: So I truly don't know where I'm going with this. Should it be a friend-ship or romantic-ship? What do you guys want?**

**Review and tell me what to do.**

**I love this couple both as friends and romantic.**


End file.
